One-Way Mirror
by seriouslyjustsam
Summary: The whole group goes to help Ponyboy with a project in school when Pony and Johnny sneak off. Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit go to find them. And they did find them. Having sex. Thank God for One-way mirrors. JohnnyxPonyboy. Oneshot. Smut.


5

 **It was a pretty cold day when Pony convinced practically the whole gang to come to his school to help him work on a project about family for English. He had to make a poster board but he wanted to add some "pizazz" and make it with pictures of them. And, of course, the lighting at their home wasn't good enough to draw the guys.**

 **Almost the whole group of greasers found it pretty stupid, if they were to be honest. They didn't exactly take school seriously like Pony did. Johnny was the only one who went along with it easily and happily. But, of course, the rest of the greasers couldn't refuse either one of them. They were the "babies" of the group after all.**

 **Pony forced each greaser to sit individually in some good light and started to draw them, each one coming out like a camera picture. The boys were always impressed by how well the youngest boy could draw.**

 **"How much longer do I gotta be here?" Dally grumbled, pulling out a cigarette. Not thinking, Pony yanked the cancer stick out of his hand. "'Ay!"**

 **Ponyboy looked at the cigarettes before handing back to him but giving him a stern look. "No smoking in school."**

 **"Are you my fucking mom?" He grumbled with a scowl, but still shoved the stick into his pocket with a sour look on his face. "Can I just leave?"**

 **Pony looked sad and Dally gulped. "I mean," he said, looking him in the eyes. "I guess you can. I already did yours. I just thought...I mean...it's a family thing and... Never Mind."**

 **Dally looked flustered then growled, crossed his arms, and sank into the seat he was in. "I ain't got nothing better to do."**

 **A few chuckles came from behind him and he just flicked off the rest of them.**

 **"Okay, only Darry and Soda left," Pony smiled, then told his eldest brother to sit in the seat he had set up. Then he started his sketch, starting with rough lines that looked almost like a toddler got ahold of a pencil, not like he was about to create a masterpiece. "Just, can't ya smile?"**

 **Darry raised an eyebrow before attempting at raising the corners of his lips into a smile. Pony cringed and Johnny laughed next to him. Darry looked great with a natural smile...not so much with a fake one. "Okay, never mind. Just...look stoned, like usual." Darry rolled his eyes and stared ahead with blank eyes.**

 **"Ah shit-"**

 **"Language," Darry warned.**

 **Pony rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be right back. My pencil snapped."**

 **He stepped out of the room and Johnny followed, seemingly feeling too out of place without Pony by his side. Pony quickly poked his head back in the room. "Don't move."**

 **After about five minutes, Pony and Johnny still weren't back. "I'll go find them," Two bit said. "C'mon, Dally. You can just catch a smoke before we head back, outside."**

 **"Well, shit, then I'm comin' too," Steve said, standing from the desk and the three boys walked out of the room, leaving Darry and Sodapop.**

 **The three went through a bunch of classrooms, but couldn't seem to find the two boys. How far could they have gone to get a stinkin' pencil?**

 **Then they heard something outside of the nurse's office. Dally raised an eyebrow and stepped closer, pressing his ear to it and looking a bit confused. He heard quiet mumbles and pants just barely hear able through the wooden door.**

 **The eldest motioned for the two to come and listen as well and they did. They all looked mildly confused before Two-bit motioned them to back up before grabbing the handle and slowly turning it, to not make any noise. They sneaked in and Steve silently closed the door behind him.**

 **They were in a small office with three doors. The entrance, on to the right, and one to the front of them. The left window showed it to be some sort of waiting room.**

 **And, well, the window in front of them showed something much more interesting.**

 **"J-Johnny..."**

 **There, in, what looked to be, the nurse's place for student-patients to lay down or get their temperature, was Ponyboy and Johnny.**

 **For specifically, Johnny and Pony with the smallest of the two sitting on the other's lap. Johnny had his hands gently on Pony's thighs, massaging up and down Pony's rather bulky thighs. All those years of doing track was definitely paying off on the lower areas.**

 **All three boys were shocked and speechless, but they couldn't tear their eyes away from such an arousing sight. Dally even took a slight step back from the sight, but stayed where he was after.**

 **Johnny was kissing down Pony's neck tenderly. He went from open-mouthed kisses to pecks and nibbles, but always making sure he was being extremely careful with the younger boy. He looked like he was treating him as if he were glass and could shatter at any moment now. As if, if he brushed the wrong spot too roughly, he'd break apart like an antique.**

 **Johnny slid his hands down the small body on him, shaping Ponyboy's small shoulders and brushing a nipple through the black, thin fabric of the boy's shirt. The two perky nubs were poking the fabric, creating an uncontrollable friction.**

 **"Pony...," Johnny sighed contently, licking a line from the collar of his chest up to his ear before nibbling his lobe gently. "Ugh, stop that. You're gonna get me hard. This is for you, we gotta get back."**

 **How Johnny wasn't already hard from all that grinding and kissing was beyond the three observing boys. Since they were already half-hard just from watching.**

 **Ponyboy just whimpered and put his hands on Johnny's shoulders. He then shoved the tan boy onto his back and crawled over him. The young Curtis moaned as he rubbed himself on his lover's thigh, his own knee slightly brushing Johnny's own crotch. "P-Ponyboy...They'll wonder where we are."**

 **"Don't care," Pony moaned, yanking Johnny's zipper down and unbuttoning the jeans. "Want you."**

 **"Ugh..." Johnny threw his head back when Pony groped his length through his blue boxers. "Man, Pony." Ponyboy lowered himself and kissed the dark-skinned boy's neck.**

 **Johnny groaned and grabbed Pony's hips, pushing him off of him and switching their positions so that he was hovering over him. Then he leaned down and pulled off his lover's black shirt.**

 **He dived down and took Pony's perk pink nibble into his mouth. "Ah!" Pony gasped, arching his back desperately. "F-fuck."**

 **"A-are we seriously watching this?" Steve asked nervously, glancing at the two other males in the room. "How don't they see us?"**

 **"The nurse...has one-way mirrors. So she can see us but we can't see her," Two-Bit explained with a gulp. "They only see a mirror."**

 **Dally nodded. "But...did you know they were a thing?"**

 **"No clue," Two-Bit mumbled. "Not that I'm complaining."**

 **"Yo, that's the Curtis baby and the group pet, man."**

 **"Yeah, well the baby and the pet aren't complaining either."**

 **They went silent and stared at the scene once again of Pony withering under his boyfriend's body.**

 **"But I never thought that those two...especially with Johnny as a top," Steve mumbled.**

 **Dally chuckled. "He ain't doin' a bad job at it though, is he?"**

 **There was no response since another loud moan caught them off guard. Looking back, they saw Pony completely arched in pleasure with his dick in Johnny's mouth. Pony had a string of drool running down his chin as he clutched the dark locks of Johnny in his fists.**

 **Johnny bobbed his head expertly, holding down the teen with his hands, rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs. He took all of the other's cock, not sparing anything. "Johnny...!" Pony gasped, biting his lip hard.**

 **The younger grabbed Johnny's face in his hands and pulled him to his face. Pony kissed Johnny passionately, pulling down both of their pants and losing the rest of their clothes.**

 **Johnny stuck three fingers in his own mouth before telling Pony to get on top of him. Pony did as told and hovered over his boyfriend patiently.**

 **Johnny wrapped an arm around Ponyboy's body and slid in one finger. He knew how Pony liked it, and didn't waste time waiting for adjusting. Last time he did that, Pony got impatient and thrusted himself into his fingers. No that it wasn't an amazing sight, but Johnny wanted to do it himself today.**

 **"Fuck," Two-Bit grumbled.**

 **"That better be your switch blade poking me in the ass, asshole," Dally growled and stepped away from him.**

 **"T-There!" Pony gasped, shoving his ass instinctively into Johnny's, now two, fingers. "Ugh, harder."**

 **Johnny hesitantly listened, not wanting to hurt his lover, but wanting Pony to feel good. He aimed his two digits at Pony's sweet spot, ramming it each time, making Pony a moaning mess. "E-enough. T-take me."**

 **"Man, that's an objective of mine if I'b ever heard one."**

 **"Shut the hell up, they'll hear us."**

 **But Dally seriously doubted that Johnny and Pony would be able to hear them over Pony's loud moans. He was definitely a screamer.**

 **"Don't hurt yourself, Pony."**

 **"I-I want you I-in me now...!" Pony groaned, sitting fully onto Johnny's eight-inch dick. The three boys were surprised that he was so big considering his small body size compared to other boys his age. Pony was about six and a half inches himself.**

 **Pony bounced up and down on Johnny's dick, moaning loudly as he did so. Johnny let his hands roam his lover's small body. He pinched Pony's hardened nipples and rubbed them. Then he grabbed Pony's thin hips and helped him bounce on his dick.**

 **"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Pony shouted in pleasure with every bounce, his own dick bouncing up and down and hitting his belly, begging to be touched. The three boys watching shamefully thought that they wouldn't mind touching themselves. "F-fuck, Johnny!"**

 **"Gosh, Pony..." Johnny then grabbed the younger's dick and quickly jerked him off, making the other moan even louder. "Ugh, I'm gonna cum."**

 **"Hey guys, what's with all the noise-"**

 **"Cum in me- ah!" Pony came and Johnny took one last hard thrust into Pony's ass before releasing his own seed into his lover.**

 **Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit gulped before slowly turning around to see two wide-eyed older Curtis brothers. Soda was shocked out of his mind, and Darry looked pissed beyond comprehension.**

 **The other four looked at Darry before covering their ears, expecting what came next.**

 **"PONYBOY CURTIS!"**

 **"Shit!"**

 **Pony gasped and quickly dressed himself as best as possible before Darry pushed into the room. Johnny blushed and hastily threw on his pants and backing away from Darry, expecting to get hit or something. "Y-you can't be mad at me for dating J-Johnny." Those words sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.**

 **"No, but I can be mad for you having sex at fourteen IN A SCHOOL!" Darry glared at them both. "Grounded. Two weeks."**

 **"What! Dar!"**

 **"And you three!"**

 **Darry turned towards the other three suspects with the nastiest look known to man. He knew that they were watching from how long they were gone and the tent in each of their jeans. Two-Bit was looking off, Steve looked embarrassed as all hell, and Dally just scoffed and stared at him.**

 **"If you ever go near my little brother again, I will fuckin' slaughter you."**

 **The guys knew that that wasn't a threat. That was a promise.**

 **"C'mon. Let's finish the drawings and then we're going home."**

 **"W-what about Johnny? He usually sleeps with me."**

 **"As punishment, he will sleep with you," Darry said fiercely, making the whole room confused. "But with a pillow-fort in-between. And if I see any cuddling, I'll...I'll not make you any pancakes."**

 **The whole group could tell Darry wasn't THAT angry at either Johnny or Pony just from the minor punishments.**

 **"Oh, man of steel, you do have a heart," Pony smiled.**

 **"You know what, Johnny can sleep with me instead then."**

 **"Am I allowed to deny?"**

 **The whole room laughed with the exception of Darry, who rolled his eyes.**

 **Then Pony spoke up. "Um, how much did you guys...see anyways."**

 **"Well," Dally smirked. "Nice asshole Pony. And you're quite the screamer."**

 **"I'm going to go die now, thanks."**


End file.
